A Dash of Diplomacy
by PhoenixfromtheFlame
Summary: To maintain peace between the three Kingdoms, a mutual understanding must be achieved. And who better than the Royal Children of Hoshido, Nohr and Valla to find this mutual understanding. Somehow. King Garon and Queen Mikoto must have been out of their minds when they suggested this. Three Kingdoms AU, setting before canon time, Male!Corrin Harem, mixed gender, love is in the air.


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, but a deep love of role-playing and strategy games.

AN: Here I am, popping out a new story. When will I ever learn. However, it's the only one of my Fire Emblem stories to make it this far, so whatever. This is a mixed harem story, so there gonna be something of everyone. Probably.

Also massive AU. War happened a generation ago and now there is a tentative peace between the three kingdoms after the people of Valla fought their way to the surface and out of the reach of Anankos. Whether he'll have a role to play in this story is still up for debate, so you'll have to wait on that.

Read on and enjoy!

DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK

"Announcing Their Royal Highnesses, Princess Azura and Prince Corrin of Valla."

Heads turned to the doors to the hall, subtly trying to catch their first glimpse of the elusive royal children. The Hidden Kingdom was still an isolationist state, despite the peace treaty between the three most powerful nations on the continent.

The barren Kingdom of Nohr, filled with fearsome beasts and strange magics.

The Kingdom of Hoshido, lush with greenery and towering mountain ranges.

And finally, the Kingdom of Valla, which had expanded out of the Bottomless Canyon that formed the border between the former two nations. After a short but fierce war, the boundaries between the three countries had been rewritten, both Hoshido and Nohr ceding small swaths of land along the north of their territories to form the new Kingdom of Valla.

A concession to bring peace.

What had caused the previously hidden Kingdom to go to war was only known to the Royal families of the other two participants in the war. For this reason, though the peace treaty was three decades old, as of this day, there was still a degree of resentment amongst the common folk and nobility of both nations.

This celebration, on the anniversary of the war's end, was the first time in many years that all three royal families had come together.

The resulting gossip would keep the rumour mill going for months.

DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK

The hall was buzzing with music, laughter, and conversation. Women in low-cut dresses, kimonos and occasionally clad in armour dotted the halls, alongside men dressed in their own versions of finery and protective garments.

Leo sighed as he brushed off some noble's daughter, ignoring the meaningless platitudes that spilled from her lips. He moved to flag down a servant for a drink, only for his arm to be caught by someone.

"Dear Brother, would you do me the honour of escorting me?"

Camilla's dulcet voice alerted him to who would so brazenly approach a prince of Nohr. Unfortunately, he could never deny his older sister anything. The blonde sorcerer nodded minutely, and allowed himself to be led by the taller Princess.

They moved through the crowds, unhindered as various members of the nobility cleared the path. Leo didn't delude himself into thinking it was because of him that they moved so readily. Camilla was both far more striking, with her long, wavy violet hair, elegant beauty and her statuesque body, combined with her . . . . . . forceful personality.

The blond prince realised where he was being led to only after it was too late to escape without causing a scene.

Before them, quite noticeably tucked into a reclusive alcove was Prince Corrin, looking a little lost as two noblewomen giggled and fluttered their lashes at the young man.

Camilla shooed them away with an absent wave of her hand, and the ladies scattered, already hunting for another target. The oldest princess of Nohr uncoupled herself from Leo and stepped forwards, arms outstretched. "If it isn't my dearest little Corrin, all grown up."

The prince of Valla blushed, but allowed Camilla to draw him into her embrace, though the height difference saw his face being buried between her sizable breasts, likely just as she had planned. Leo watched for a moment, examining the other prince.

Slender and a tad on the short side, Corrin was dressed in tight-fitting armour consisting of strips of steel banded together over black cloth, completed by a long cape and a short half 'skirt' along his left thigh. The whole ensemble looked surprisingly flexible for plate armour, but he supposed he shouldn't be surprised that Valla would have different smithing techniques. The albino was also barefoot, for some reason.

Camilla finally pulled back, and turned to face him, "Leo, come say hello to our little Corrin." The older female ignored the younger royal's weak protests about being called 'little'.

Not that it mattered, most men and woman were little from Camilla's point of view.

With a put upon sigh, the blond prince stepped forwards and gave a stiff nod to the Vallite Prince. "Greetings, Prince Corrin. It's been some time."

The albino nodded and visibly steeled himself before giving a quick bow. "Prince Leo, it's good to see you again."

Camilla brushed back a lock of the albino's hair, "My dear Corrin, what are you doing hiding away here? I know for a fact that my little Elise was looking for you earlier."

Her words coaxed a fond smile from the Vallite Prince, and he didn't struggle when the older princess looped her arm around his and began to lead him away, with Leo following close behind. He would have made his escape, but Camilla had given him a _look_ , telling him that he had no choice in the matter.

Once again, the crowd cleared before them, though the number of curious and judging looks had increased exponentially at the sight of Vallite Prince on the arm of the oldest princess of Nohr. Camilla was still unmarried, and men brave enough to ask for her hand were few and far between. Leo was sure that even now the rumours about that changing were being murmured through the crowd.

Camilla led them onto the balcony, dotted with candles and the occasional cluster of chattering men and women. She led them straight to a small form, laden with enormous spiralled pig-tails, caught up in conversation with two others.

"Little Elise, look who I found."

The youngest Princess spun around, hands flying into the air in triumph, "Camilla, you found him!" Before the albino boy could react, the girl near tackled him in her enthusiasm for a hug, crying out his name the whole time.

However, Leo was a little more focused on the two Elise had been talking with, "Greetings, Princess Hinoka, Prince Takumi."

Camilla favoured them with a warm smile, "Are you enjoying yourselves this evening?"

The blond prince grunted and turned away, looking out over the balcony, ignoring his red haired sister's elbow to his side. Princess Hinoka, the elder of the two Hoshidan royal daughters bowed in response, "Yes, it's been an . . . . . eventful evening already."

There was a moment of awkward silence as Leo eyed the two with suspicion. Why had they been talking to Elise? They were both older and didn't seem the type to seek out his bubbly younger sister willingly, so . . . ?

As his eyes slid over to said sister, babbling away at a patiently nodding Corrin, the younger prince of Nohr suppressed a groan as he realised it may have actually been his sister that did the seeking. Camilla and Xander doted on the youngest surviving child of King Garon, and she was irrepressibly cheerful at all times. It wouldn't have been out of character for her to strike up a conversation with someone not interested in the least, and keep them pinned with an endless stream of words.

Very few people dared disrespect, or even worse, disobey one of the royal family, even one as young and pint-sized as Elise.

Camilla was now murmuring something to Princess Hinoka, the red haired Hoshidan looking a little tense, but not fearful or angry. Prince Takumi was almost stiff as a board, still refusing to look at the rest of them. And Prince Corrin and Elise . . . . . .

"Do you have a special someone, Corrin?!"

He managed to avoid letting out a moan of despair, but only just. The others, even the youngest Prince of Hoshido turned to look at the two, as Corrin's entire blood supply seemed to surge into his face as Elise looked up at him, a wide grin stretching across her face.

The moment was broken by the sound of footsteps.

"What's going on here?"

DON'T MIND ME I'M A LINE BREAK

So, lemme know what you think.

Also, the members of the harem are still very much up for debate. I only have one or two locked in, so I can easily be convinced by a strong argument for or against a character being included.

Have at it.


End file.
